Digimon Adventure VA: Episode 1
by Nananomon
Summary: Necea is a rich, famous, nice girl but hates the Richness and Famousness. While she visits this cave her life became Digified! Her digimon is: Well you have to find out! A adventure is waiting for you! Please Review!


Digimon Adventure Episode 1: The Rich and ther Famous

On day in America, there was as family that was living in a house with 6 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, 3 half bathrooms, a game room, a TV room, a dining room and many other rooms. The brother was proud of his Nikey filled room and pround of his car pictures. The mother was happy to get peace and quietness for once. Those two were happy expect for the sister, Necea. She was very happy that she got her own room, her own dog, and a new portable laptop but she wanted life on the other side of the world like Japan! She thought of buying herself a ticket to Japan but she would not be able to go because she was only 11 years old. At school, people would tease her and call her a "Goody Goody Geek" because she was smart. She only had two friends, Brittany and Kurly. Kurly and Brittany fight a lot and would not want to be the other's friend but she's glad they are her friends! This afternoon was very different than the other. Necea and Kurly were the only two people who attented the afterschool. After afterschool was over, Necea went to the woods where she heard rumors about a cave with monsters in it. Necea didn't care because she had a Cruzer, but people call it a Flash Drive, with her. She calls it a good luck charm.

When she entered the woods, she saw many animals. She went deeper and deeper into the woods but couldn't find the cave, as soon as she thought of going back, she saw a bright light! She followed the light inside a cave. She went way to the back of the cave and saw a small light. When she reached out her hand, her Cruzer started to glow!

"Huh? What happening!?" Necea cried as she got sucked into the light. Blinding light was all around!

Minutes later she opened her eyes from the scary ride and looked where she was. She wan't in the woods anymore. She was in a different woods! It was big and colorful! She looked around some more before she remebered.

"Oh no!!!!!!!! Where am I?! I hope I'm still in the forest! My mom is going to freak out if she doesn't know I'm here!" Necea yelled.  
"Wait! The next day is the first day of summer. If I get back, I'll just say I was at my cousins house! Yeah! She'll believe that!" Necea said.

She got up where she was a decide to take a look around. She sat down again and waited to hear a human sound that she knows. As soon as she thought of turning back, she heard a person! She was looking around then she dived into the bush a looked some more where the person was coming from. All she saw was a small blue walking figure! It was calling her name!

"Necea! Necea?" The blue thing called.  
"I can't let it know I'm here." Necea whispered to herself.

Just then her Cruzer started to glow again. The blue thing was twitching her wing ears.

"Necea! I can hear your presence! Please come out!" the blue thing whined.  
"Maybe she is not here! Maybe she is about to come that's all." A big orange dinosaur said.  
"But your tamers came! Why won't mine? I waited too long!" the blue thing whined.  
"Come on out Necea! Your Digimon wants to see you!" The orange dinosaur yelled.

Necea's knees were hurting and she fell out of the bushes.

"Oh no..." Necea said weary.  
"NECEA! YOU CAME! YOU REALLY CAME!" The blue thing yelled as it ran to Necea.

Necea quickly got up and faced the thing.

"My partner! My partner!" the blue thing shouted.  
"Partner?" Necea managed to say.  
"Yeah! You were quiet late though! The eight digi-destins already save the Digital world!" the blue thing said.  
"It's true! And one of them was my owner! Tai!" the orange dinosaur said proudly.  
"My name is Nananomon! I'm going to digivolve with your help!" Nananomon yipped.  
"I'm Agumon" The dinosaur said.  
"Agumon has many other friends too! Want to meet them?" Nananomon "No thank you, but I would like know where we are!" Necea asked.  
"You're in the Digital World! It's not on Earth!" Nananomon said.  
"What!!!????" Necea shouted.  
"Uh..." Nananomon stuttered.  
"How do we get out then?" Necea said hopefully.  
"The train-cart!" Agumon shouted.  
"What train-cart?" Necea asked.  
"It's how the Digi-destins got to go home!" Agumon explained.  
"Great! Let's find this train-cart and get set!" Necea said cheerfully.  
"Yeah!" Nananomon cheered along.

At the Train-Cart area, Agumon was trying to figure out how to operate the train. Nananomon was telling Necea all about her and the Digital World. AS soon as Nananomon was finish, Agumon started to complain.

"I can't get the wires out!!" Agumon complained "Maybe I can be of use to you, Agumon!" A flying robot like bug offered as it landed on top of the Train-Cart.  
"Tentamon! Long time no see!" Nananomon shouted.  
"Is that you Nananomon? Who is the human?" Tentamon asked.  
"It's my Tamer!! Necea!" Nananomon cheered.  
"Oh! Don't you know you are little late though. The Digi-destins-" Tentamon begun.  
"I told her! Can you help me with the Train-Cart?" Agumon explained.  
"Sure thing!" Tentamon offered.

After 20 Digi-minutes of technic talk, the Train Cart was finished! Necea board on it and waited until Tentamon started it.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!" Nananomon yelled.  
"I don't think my mom would let you in." Necea explained.  
"But I want to go! Please! Please! Pl-" Nananomon begun until she was starngly interruppted by a big noise.  
"Run! Run!" A white thing with blue stripes, tons of fur and a horn on its head, yelled.  
"Shadowmon is attacking again!" A plant thing with a flower on its head shouted.  
"Gabumon! Palmon! What's wrong!?" Agumon asked.  
"Shadowmon is at it again!" Palmon explained.  
"Oh! Not again!" Tentamon whined.  
"BOOM BUBBLE!" Somthing shouted from the forest.

There was tons of smoke in there.

"W-What was t-that?" Necea stuttered.  
"Don't worry Necea! My friends and I would hold him back and fight! That's what we Digimon do!" Nananomon said sturdy.  
"Digimon?" Necea asked.

Just then, a big black dog like thing with furry spikes on his head and a ringed tail, stepped out of the forest and threw a rat with wings onto the floor. It looked up and saw Palmon, Gabumon, Agumon, Tentamon and Nananomon standing sturdy next to Necea.

"I see that your Tamer has come Nananomon. But you still won't be able to Digivolve." Shadowmon smirked.  
"How would you know!?" Nananomon yelled.  
"There is no need to think when you can tell by their apperance!" Shadowmon yelled.  
"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted as a big ball of red fire shot out of his mouth.  
"Pethetic." Shadowmon smirked again.

Shadowmon quickly dodge it as Gabumon attacked at him.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon shouted at close range but Shadowmon was ablue to dodgoe that too!  
"POISON IVY" Palmon shouted as she gripped Shadowmon.  
"ELECTRO-SHOCKER" Tentamon yelled as he tried to shock Shadowmon but Shadowmon managed to escape Palmon's grip and Palmon got shocked herself.  
"Nice aim." Palmon whined,  
"Face it! You can't do a thing Nananomon! With all your friends down, all you can do is run away!" Shadowmon shouted.  
"Leave her alone, Shadowmon!" Necea yelled.  
"And this human is your Tamer?! Please! Mine is much stronger and that's what you will never be!" Shadowmon yelled as he ran toward Necea and Nananomon.  
"YOU'RE WRONG!" Necea yelled.

Just then, Necea's Cruzer started to glow again! Then Nananomon started to glow with it!

"Nananomon! DIGIVOLVE! TO!!!!! Leanmon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When the light cleared, a thing that had long blue pigtails sided with small fluffly pigtails. A very long blue tail, and big paws that had 4 claws at the end of it! She had a long-like horn on her head and on the side of it small blue wings! (Sorry if you can not picture this right like I do!) It stood there pointing at Shadowmon like she was about to send a big beam of light at him.

"So. A weakling like you managed to Digivolve. Humph. Like I care. You are still no match for me!" Shadowmon yelled as he charged at Leanmon.  
"I'm not going to hold back Shadowmon!" leanmon yelled charging at him too!  
"SHADOW CLAW!" Shadowmon shouted has his paws crossed and send black and purple wind at Leanmon.  
"FIZZY BLAST!" Leanmon shouted as she made a diamond figure with her paws and aimed it at Shadowmon and big blue fire shot out.  
"ENOUGH!" Something echoed across the place.

Both Digimons got hit by the attack! When the smoked cleared, Necea and Leanmon could clearly see a boy Necea's hight but a little bit taller. He had black shiny hair, he had a brown wrist band on his right hand, he was wearing a dark blue jacket, zipped down, and a orange shirt underneath, and he wore black long pants and white and brown sneakers. (Sorry if you still can't picture it!) Necea tried to see if it was anyone she met before but couldn't. She thought that he would help her get out of this place. But he looked very mad!

"Shadowmon. What are you doing fighting this worthless Digimon?" The boy asked Shadowmon.  
"Sorry Master Danny." Shadowmon replied. So his name was Danny!  
"Can't you see it and its Tamer are weak?!" Danny said like it was true.  
"Hey! I'm not weak and neither is Leanmon! You don't know her!" Necea yelled, but she didn't feel brave, she felt very heavy.  
"I don't care for your opinions!I'm telling the facts." Danny smirked.  
"Leave Necea alone you meanie!" Leanmon yelled at him.  
"I'm going to head back. You can finish them if you like." And with that, Danny dissappeared from sight.  
"I will not try to waste my time fighting fools." And with that he also left from sight.  
"Baka." Necea whispered. That was Japanese for Stupid, Ididot, Meanie, Dummy, etc. Anything like that excepted for curses.  
"Who needs them! Let's go to the Train-Cart now!" Leanmon puffed.  
"What about the others?" Necea worried.  
"They look very hurted!" Necea whined.  
"I got this!" Leanmon cheered. She held a diamond figure with her paws again and aimed up.  
"What are you-" Necea begun.  
"REVIVE!" Leanmon yelled as a shower of green light and gold star filled the area.

All the Digimon woken up and felt better. Before Necea and Leanmon left, all of the Digimon told about their Tamers, how they look, and wish their luck back to America. They also gave her a Digi-rock so she can remeber them. They said their goodbyes and watched as they lefted. Minutes later, Leanmon was asleep and so was Necea when the arived. They were in some sort of beautiful forest with lots of flower.

"I don't remember being here?" Necea questioned.

She got up and looked around. This was sure NOT the woods or the cave! WHERE WAS SHE!? She found her way out of the forest and saw the streets! But the one thing that got her really worried, upset, and scared...

"THERE IS JAPANESE WRITING EVERYWHERE! I'M IN JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Necea yelled has she hurdled back to the forest. She woke up Leanmon and told her everything.  
"NO!" Leanmon yelled.  
"Wait! But aren't the Digimon's Tamers here? They gave us where they lived and descriptions! We could try to find them! Let's go!" Necea said proudly. She thinks she could ask them for help.

They began their search but all of them were not there. The bad part is that one of the parents said that the small boy was at his mother somewhere else. They stopped by a park that nobody was around. They sat in the gentle Summer breeze for this was the second day of Summer! Japan is always 12 or more hours ahead of America. Leanmon reasted again and Necea took out her drawing pad she bought. She drew a Hikiru Flower. She made that name out of nowhere. She colored the pretty petal light pink and the stem and leaves bright green. As she finish signing her name and the year on the lower right corner, she held it up and admire it for it looked like an artist own. She lift it to the sun and it looked like water color like in it! She was in admire ation until she heard someone said...

"Nice picture."... 


End file.
